


Note Cards, Shy Smiles, and Holding Hands

by ariesxdraco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I Tried, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenlock, discontinued corny pick up line, mike stamford is a supportive best friend, my first johnlock fic, nervous and shy john, note cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesxdraco/pseuds/ariesxdraco
Summary: When John prepared note cards to ask Sherlock out.





	Note Cards, Shy Smiles, and Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It has been YEARS since I last posted a fanfic here and now I am back with my first Johnlock short fic. This was initially for a writing exercise that I did about two months ago and I never really intended to post it here but one person told me that an artist's work deserve to be shown and appreciated by others...so, here I am.
> 
> The idea for this shorty came from a tumblr text post that I saw on Pinterest. I tried my best to proofread this thing but I am certain that there are still errors here and there. Very sorry about that.
> 
> I forgot to insert hyperlinks in here but you can find me on tumblr ( pchyaries / ariesdraco ) and twitter ( @pchyaries ). Constructive criticisms are very much welcome. Have a good day and enjoy!
> 
> \- a.d.
> 
> P.S. I apologize for the corny title. I thought about in a hurry and I've always been bad when it comes to titles.

 

 

/\/\/\

 

“Are you sure I wouldn’t end up looking like an utter fool doing this?” John asked staring worriedly at his friend, Mike, while fiddling with the small stack of note cards on his hands.

 

Mike shook his head and smiled widely at him, “You would do great, mate! Don’t you worry now,” he said trying his best to encourage his friend.

 

John sighed heavily and paced in the empty classroom that they’re currently in, “But what if he thinks I’m ridiculous?”

 

It was Mike’s turn to sigh and roll his eyes. He stood up from the stool he was sitting on and grabbed his best friend’s shoulders to make him stop, “Will you stop that? Stop thinking negatively. Now, get out there, look for Sherlock Holmes and ask him out!” he then started pushing John out of the room.

 

“Wait, wait! Should I still include the pick-up line? Isn’t it a bit too corny?” John asked while trying to hold his place but his friend only kept pushing him out until he was finally outside the classroom, “Hey, Mike! Mike!”

 

The door to the classroom slammed shut, “You can do it, John Watson! I believe in you!” His friend shouted from the inside.

 

John tried to open the door again but his friend locked it and he couldn’t help but sigh in defeat. He looked around him and thanked god that classes are over meaning the halls are entirely deserted though he could hear a few noises coming from the field outside. He hesitated for a few minutes and just loitered outside the locked room.

 

John wasn’t usually like this when it comes to confessing with someone he fancy. He’s a confident lad. Once a girl--or a boy, on rare occasions--caught his interest, he wouldn’t think twice of asking that person out. He would just dive in head first even though it might end up on him getting rejected.

 

However, Sherlock Holmes was different. John first met Sherlock during his Chemistry period. The lad was sitting across him and that gave him the opportunity to admire Sherlock without being too obvious. He has been caught staring by Sherlock once or twice and was even called out by their instructor for daydreaming. They have other classes together and John took that as a chance to observe Sherlock more.

 

John noticed that the boy always looked bored during lectures and he sometimes caught Sherlock drowsing behind a book but when the lad was asked a question about the topic, he could flawlessly answer it despite being asleep just seconds ago.

 

Sherlock is a not-so-diligent student with unbelievably perfect grades. That was just one of the things that John admired about him. He could go on about how much he fell in love with the other lad’s bluish green eyes or how he desperately want to kiss those lips that was shaped like cupid’s bow. Add to that was Sherlock’s luscious curls that seemed to be always asking him to run his fingers through it and his almost pale and flawless skin that John always dreamed of marking.

 

John sighed heavily and shook his head to clear his mind from such dirty thoughts. He took a deep breath and slowly release it. He straightened his composure, cleared his throat and started walking down the hall where he could possibly--and hopefully--see Sherlock.

 

He trudged down the familiar way that leads to Sherlock’s locker and almost ran back to where he was from when he caught sight of the boy’s figure turned back from him. Sherlock was arranging some things in his locker and he still hasn’t turned. It gave John a few minutes to gather his courage and wits. He took another deep breath and approached the other lad.

 

John cleared his throat making Sherlock turn and look at him. He smiled at the other who was staring at him with one raised eyebrow. He fiddled with the cards on his hand and looked down on it for a second just to see what he should do first.

 

**_**_“Ask him: ‘did you fall out of heaven? Once he asked back, ‘why?’, answer,  ‘because you look like an angel’.”_ ** _ **

 

John looked up from the note card and stared at Sherlock with wide eyes which made the other man furrow his eyebrows in confusion, __“Christ, I probably look like a bloody idiot right now,”__  John thought to himself.

 

Sherlock opened his mouth and was just about to say something when John cut him off and stammered out, “Hi-uhh…did you…um-did you f-fall out of heaven,” John paused and shifted from one foot to another, “B-because you--,” the note cards fell out of his grasp because of how much his hands were shaking.

 

John groaned and crouched down to gather the cards on the floor, “Ah, bloody hell. I-I’m sorry. I didn’t--this is so embarrassing. I’m really sorry,” John got up once again after he has finally gathered all the note cards though he refused to meet Sherlock’s gaze.

 

John didn’t leave though, he just stayed on his place and nervously shifted on his feet. He met Sherlock’s eyes for a few seconds and saw that the curly haired man was looking at him like a deer caught on headlights. John swallowed nervously and turned his eyes on the floor.

 

__“Way to go, John. Really,”__ John thought and mentally kicked himself.

 

The silence between them lasted for what seemed like an eternity but really, it was just for a minute or two before John heard Sherlock clear his throat and say something that made him raise his head and look properly at the gorgeous lad in front of him.

 

“John Watson, I never saw you as the shy type,” Sherlock stated with a small and teasing smile on his face.

 

It made John smile back sheepishly. He rubbed his nape and chuckled nervously, “Sorry, I just…you’re just…you’re really beautiful, did you know that?” John said without properly thinking, “I mean--I…you--,” he tried to explain but Sherlock waved him off.

 

Sherlock chuckled, clearly amused of John’s stuttering mess. He shut his locker door and stared at the shorter man in front of him before speaking, “Clearly, you don’t have any plans for tonight. Want to go somewhere with me instead?”

 

John didn’t react at first and let the words sink in but he couldn’t quite believe his own ears, “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“You’re asking me out on a date, weren’t you? So, let’s go out,” Sherlock said casually.

 

John furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and opened his mouth to say something but shut it again and stared at Sherlock in disbelief. It couldn’t be that easy after all. This might be some kind of a trick.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah. Unless, I’m wrong but then I’m rarely wrong. Do you want to go with me tonight or not?”

 

John couldn’t help but laugh lightly at that. He nodded and said, “I need to get my things first.”

 

Sherlock didn’t say anything and just waited for him to lead the way. They walked back to the classroom where Mike was waiting for him. When the door opened, his friend has the biggest grin he has ever seen him do and it took a lot of his patience to not tell Mike to sod off. However, he did glare at his best friend and quickly grab his bag at one of the chairs inside.

 

“Have a great time, John. Oh, and Sherlock!” Mike called before the two of them could leave, “Take care of my best friend, will you?”

 

Sherlock gave Mike a grin and said, “Will do, Mike.”

 

John almost smiled widely but stopped himself and cleared his throat instead, “Come on, Sherlock. See you tomorrow, Mike!” he glanced at his best friend who gave him two thumbs up and a wink that made him roll his eyes and shook his head in amusement.

 

They were walking side by side with their hands brushing and John had too restrain himself from holding Sherlock’s hand. That was when Sherlock spoke, “You looked adorable earlier, John. The pick-up line was corny though.”

 

John threw his head back and laughed. He shook his head and stared at Sherlock noticing a small smile on his lips, “I wasn’t going to include it but I guess it’s okay because it made you smile,” John paused and looked straight ahead, “I love your smile,” it was then that he took Sherlock’s hand and laced their fingers together.

 

John could feel Sherlock’s intense gaze on him but he only kept his eyes in front of him. After a few seconds, he felt Sherlock tighten his grip on his hand making him smile even wider than necessary.

 

_\- fin -_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Till next time! - a.d.


End file.
